It's Sodium Chloride
'''It's Sodium Chloride '''is the second episode of Battle for Canada. It was released on April 12, 2019. Plot Johnson rips off the Inanimate Insanity Episode 1 cold-open, and then the intro plays. After the intro and the title card, the elimination begins. After everyone arrives, Johnson reveals the votes one by one. It comes down to Sam and Eager Face. He comes to a conclusion that Sam is eliminated, however, it cuts to MePhone4S being eliminated instead for unknown causes. Afterwards, 8-Ball tells OJ that's not what he meant by random things. OJ gets confused but then he acknowledges his mistake. OJ and 8-Ball walk up to Johnson and ask when the second challenge will begin. Johnson explains that the teams have to be chosen first. After the teams get chosen, Thanos gets angry that his team has less members than the other team. Johnson cuts a hole into Eraser, creating the new contestant Eraser Cap. In addition, Eager Face accidentally says a word wrong and Eraser Cap starts giggling. 8-Ball in one of those moods tells him that the joke wasn't funny. Johnson finally announces the challenge, which is to find Chako. An Object Terror intro parody plays, and then OJ gets confused of what just happened and Four starts giggling. Four explains what's going on but OJ doesn't want to hear it so he violently slaps Four off-screen. Tim asks OJ why he did that to Four, but he explains that he should already get the joke. Tim gets irritated due to his smartass instincts and lashes out at him and tries to find someone else who respects him. He asks 8-Ball if he respects him and he denies it. 8-Ball gets slapped by Tim, and then 8-Ball lashes out using a bunch of colorful vocabulary and proceeds to call Tim a hypocrite. 8-Ball finally starts wrapping up the argument and trying to help his team win the challenge, but as he says that Asdfman3 should do the work since he was the only one who did anything last episode. However, Asdfman3 doesn't want to follow 8-Ball as seeing his plans in BFB and doesn't want to be a slave to him and tells 8-Ball brutally to stay away from him. Johnson gets surprised by Asdfman3, even calling it an inspirational speech and decides he wants everyone to give Asdf a round of applause. Asdfman3 doesn't want to be put in the spotlight so he even tells Johnson to stay away. Johnson notices that Tim and Flip Phone aren't doing the challenge so he begins to rant on them. After the rant, DoodleJohn, a poorly drawn version of Johnson himself, finds Chako but doesn't capture her in enough time. Eraser decides to pull on something, but after realizing what it was he screams at the top of his lungs. Canadian Flag doesn't know what to do and openly announces it for everyone on his team to hear. Flip gets fed up with his team's antics and says that the people on his team are stupid and hates having Canadian Flag on his team. Supposedly, about 4 hours after the challenge starts, Johnson begins to question why the challenge hasn't concluded yet, and then talks to himself about relaxing, where missing items which were previously in his possession went, and where Flip Phone might be. 8-Ball is getting very overwhelmed and tells his team that it's been 6 hours since the challenge has began and that no one has found Chako yet. He says that his team still has a chance of winning. Flip eventually comes back to interrupt 8-Ball by saying he has an idea, but it ends up as a terrible idea of distracting the whole team but 8-Ball and Eraser. OJ tells his team that they can win the challenge while the other team is distracted, as OJ begins to run, Johnson gets on the loud speaker and asks everyone who will win the challenge. Eraser concludes that their team is doomed due to Flip and then he gets told to fuck off by Loren (but it's actually just Flip Phone with a disguise). OJ finally completes the challenge by declaring he captured Chako. Johnson congratulates them and begins to disclose the episode by saying The Chris McLeaners is up for elimination. 8-Ball tells the audience that it was his fault for losing the challenge and that they should've tried harder. Johnson tells the viewers to vote someone off of The Chris McLeaners. The stinger shows Johnson burning for some reason. The credits roll and it shows Donut telling Johnson to give him a blowjob. Goofs * Elimination intro's music is the Ali-A theme song. * Consideration pronounced as Cum-sideration * Johnson changing to the word Fuck in a mere second before the OT parody. * Object Terror parody * Out of context Johnson burning in fire. * Donut asking Johnson to blow him. * iPad from OI appearing in the credits. Trivia * It is unknown what happened to Sam after the elimination. * There is a reference to BFB when Asdfman3 tells 8-Ball that he knew what he has done in BFB. * This episode shows Johnson's more sexual side, revealing that he had condoms on him at one point during the episode. * At the scene where Johnson begins to question when the challenge will end, it is 4 AM, but in the next scene it is bright out, so it is probably about 6-7 AM. * The intro is the same as Episode 1 except for a change in music. * In the credits there is a reference to Area, Flip Phone's creator's twitter. "16 y/o bfod guy" ** This could mean that Flip Phone could be 16 years old in this series. *** However, Flip could now be 17 years old, due to Area's birthday being on October 6th, 2001. Errors * Some of the audio is quiet due to the SWF files. * Sam's colors are completely inverted in the FLAs of the episode. It is unknown why. * Tim's asset changes through out the episode. * When Johnson moves in the first scene of the episode, his mouth disappears because of the multiple objects in one tween. * The audio for Four in the scene with OJ is not matched up with the animation for unknown reasons. * In the title card and credits, CountlessClippy is credited for animating in the episode despite not animating at all. This is because the credits and title card were done before the episode officially released.